


Façade

by slutiosis



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutiosis/pseuds/slutiosis
Summary: basically jfk’s asshole friends make jfk embarrass da twink but he can’t do they fake it
Relationships: JFK & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Lies and Food

Thursday. The sun is shining brightly like every morning and every student at Clone High is up and at em. The halls of the school are already bustling and everyone is filing into their own respective classrooms. Almost everyone, at least. The most popular person at school, John F. Kennedy or JFK for short, has to deal with his idiot friends.

“Wait a minute. You want me to what?”

“We want you to humiliate that little freaky kid over there.” One of JFK’s friends pointed at a little hunchbacked art kid named Vincent Van Gogh.

“Who? Shortstack?” 

“Yeah, I guess. He’s easy, just go insult him.”

“Nah, that’s er uh, low.”

“What, are you a pussy?”

“I’m not a pussy!”

“Then go fuck with him!”

“Fine! If it’ll shut you up.”

Kennedy didn’t want to bully Van Gogh so early in the morning. The kid didn’t even do anything to anyone today. Why should he even mess with him? Whatever. JFK begrudgingly walked over to Van Gogh, who was switching out some books in his locker. Luckily, JFK’s friends got forced to go to class so the audience was gone. Vincent didn’t even notice JFK next to him. JFK was waiting for Van Gogh to close the locker up so he could tell him about the situation.

Vincent finished his business and closed his locker, flinching once he noticed JFK just standing there next to him. Wordlessly, Vincent pulled his wallet out and grabbed the 5 dollars he planned to use for lunch today. He handed it to JFK, waving it a bit so he’d grab it.

“Huh? Van Gogh- What-“ 

“You’re here for my lunch money, right?”

“Uh, no? I’m er uh, here to talk.”

“That’s a first.”

“Listen. My friends want me to pick on ya. But I don’t want to.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yes. And I want them to think I messed with ya.”

“You can like, I don’t know, pretend to hit me? I don’t know.”

“Nah, that won’t work.”

“Why not?”

“Cause you gotta fake being in pain.”

“I can fake cry.”

“Uh, no you can’t. I saw the school play, you er uh, can’t do it.”

“Okay fair.”

“So what can I do?”

“Uhhh.....”

Well, neither of them have a single idea. 

JFK thought for a second. Then he got a good idea. “You like painting, right?”

“Uhm, yeah?”

“Why don’t I destroy one of your paintings?”

“You’re not doing th-“

“You can er uh, make a bad one of purpose! Then I’ll destroy it and you can run off.”

“Fine. But what’s in it for me?”

“Uh...I’ll get you something to eat. Whatever you want, I’ll pay.”

“Fine, I guess. Get whatever, I don’t care.”

The late bell rang and Vincent started to walk off. “I’ll see you later, okay? Bye!”

“See ya!” 

They parted ways, both going to class late.

After school, JFK and Vincent met at the Grassy Knoll. Luckily nobody was really there so they didn’t have a chance of being spotted. 

“So I have to make a bad one, right?”

“Mhm.”

“And you’ll destroy it and I’ll run home crying.”

“Ringadingding.”

“Great, I’ll get started on it. Oh.” Vincent got a phone call from his mother, quickly answering it so it didn’t seem like he was ignoring her. “Mom? Oh. Mhm. Yeah. Okay. Sounds good. Okay, bye. I love you too.” The call was brief, but Vincent had to get home.

“What was that about?”

“I gotta go. My mom’s making my favorite meal tonight. Spaghetti. Lots of oregano.”

“Ah, gotcha. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Sure, bye.” Vincent quickly walked out, his brain not even focusing on the painting. He wanted spaghetti.

“Bye, shortstack!”

6 Hours later, Vincent ate his dinner and the painting that was about to get ruined was finished. It was a disgusting amalgamation of brown, red and pink. They weren’t even tastefully put together. They were just splattered around. Gross. Vincent took a picture of it and sent it to JFK.

“is this good enough for you to stomp?”

“Absolutely !!!”

“okay well gn i’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay !!!!”

And so, Vincent went to sleep and tomorrow was the day Vincent Van Gogh sold his soul for some food. Honestly, same.


	2. Vegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be one of the shorter chapters but it’s to set up character development and to help them bond more. it’ll go off fine, just have fun with this

The next morning, Vincent and JFK arrived at school at roughly the same time. It was Friday so nobody really came early. They wanted it to be the weekend already. But the few people who came to school early were JFK, Van Gogh and JFK’s shitty friends. They knew about the painting being smashed so they wanted to see this for themselves.

Vincent and JFK already went through the plan on the phone before they came. JFK would grab Van Gogh, insult him for a moment and then snatch the painting and stomp it. Simple. His friends were going to be watching from afar so they wouldn’t be able to hear JFK and Vincent talking.

Vincent walked into the school grounds and immediately got pulled to the side by JFK. 

“You ready to do this, little man?”

“Sure. Do whatever you want to the painting. I don’t like it anyways.”

JFK smirked and snatched the painting out of Vincent’s hands, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Just as expected. Vincent looked at the painting and ran off, following the plan. He had to run all the way home so JFK could come over and get him food. Vincent’s mom was at work so he didn’t have an issue of getting caught being a delinquent. 

Vincent arrived home, running up to his room and texting JFK almost immediately. 

“okay i’m home just leave and get me whatever”

“Okay little guy!!!!”

JFK’s friends were cheering him on for what he did and JFK just pretended he didn’t care. Even if it was a purposefully bad painting, JFK felt bad about destroying it. “Oh, guys. Settle down. I gotta go. I left my uh, cologne at home.” Perfect excuse.

JFK left school, getting in his car and driving all the way to the most romantic place to get food from. McDonald’s. How sweet of him. Get Van Gogh lower middle class carbs. Oh well, at least the skinny guy will eat it. Maybe.

JFK got the food and went to Vincent’s home, knocking on the door twice so Vincent could come and get the door. 

Vincent sprung up and got out of bed, walking downstairs and opening the front door.

“Hey shortstack!”

“Uh, hey. What did you get?”

“Uh, I got you some chicken nuggets. I er uh, didn’t know what to get you so I-“

“You know I’m vegan right?”

They both stayed silent, staring right into each other’s eyes.

“So do you wanna eat the lettuce from my burger?”

“No.”

“Wait, if you’re a vegan or whatever, why did you eat spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti is vegan.”

“It has meatballs!”

“Did I say spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Well, no but-“

“Exactly.”

For the rest of the day, they hung out together. Not really speaking much, though. They just watched movies together. Vincent is developing a tiny crush on JFK, and vice versa. Neither of them are going to say it though, they’re both pretty stupid. Vincent only likes JFK because not only is he attractive, he’s adorably stupid and hilarious. It’s cute. JFK likes Vincent because he’s maybe 75% of his impulse control and he’s smart, witty and he isn’t a smartass. Well, sometimes. Depends on the day. Let’s hope this goes well for them.


	3. Summer Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super sexy lifeguard jfk and nervous gay boy van panicking over secksy man

Ah, summer break. The time where everyone either does nothing or does everything. Usually nothing. Mostly cause school is draining and summer break brings back some happiness. That’s besides the point.

JFK and Van Gogh spend their summer as they should. Having fun and having sleepovers. It was JFK’s idea but Vincent is having fun. They were just in the middle of playing a totally not copyrighted video game Luigi Kart when JFK paused the game and stood up.

“Awe, sorry Van Gogh.”

“What’s wrong? You were winning.”

“Sorry, I just gotta go.”

“Oh. Okay.” Vincent’s thoughts ran place to place. Is JFK tired of spending time with Vincent? Does he wanna leave forever? Is he-

“I’m real sorry about that, I just gotta go. I’ll come back at 8:00.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

JFK left, speeding off somewhere. Vincent turned the console off, sitting on the couch with cupped hands. He planned to tell JFK he liked him today. He frowned, holding his knees close to his chest. He spent maybe 30 minutes sulking before he got a phone call. It was from JFK. He answered quickly, hoping to whatever god out there JFK wasn’t sick of him.

“Hey, Van Gogh!”

“Hey.”

“Uh, I’m sorry for leavin’ ya like that. I had to come to er uh, work.”

“You have a job?”

“Mhm.”

“Cool, where do you work?”

“As a lifeguard. At the community pool.”

Oh. The sound of that just brought Vincent to his knees. JFK in swim trunks covered in water- Okay, shut up. Gay thoughts are for later. 

“Oh, can I come see you?”

“Sure, it’s uh, only 10 minutes away from yer place anyways.”

“Cool, I’ll come now.”

“Bring some swim trunks! See ya!”

“Bye bye.”

They hung up. Vincent ran straight to his room and put on one of his few swim trunks. The trunks were yellow with purple squiggly lines as the pattern. He put on a black shirt to cover his body before he got in the water and a pair of flip flops. Swag attire.

Vincent drove to the nearby swimming pool, already looking for JFK. The smell of the chlorine water and the sound of people playing by the pool brought Vincent back to childhood. People relaxing by the pool, children playing, everyone just having a good time. Vincent took in the sight and the smell before getting a hand on his shoulder.

“Vinnie! You’re here!”

“Hey Kennedy.” Don’t look at his abs, don’t you FUCKING dare look at his abs Vincent- he looked. Great. That’s just perfect.

JFK snickered and pointed at what Vincent was wearing. “Nice shorts.”

“Hm? Oh! Uhm....yeah.” Vincent awkwardly laughed and hid his face, trying to hide the blush that was clearly plastered on his cheeks. “My mom got them.”

“They look nice on ya.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welc- Hey! No runnin’!” JFK ran after a child running at the side of the pool, leaving Vincent alone with his nervous gay thoughts.

Vincent left his stuff at a nearby chair, taking off his shirt and flip flops. He kept his eyes on JFK, who was just sitting at the lifeguard’s chair. He went up to the water, putting one toe in it to see if it was warm enough. Nope. Freezing cold.

Vincent just sat on the edge with his feet in the water, sort of regretting coming here. Normally he’d enjoy the water but he can’t calm down. He hasn’t gotten his head off of JFK. Vincent sighed, slowly putting his entire body in the water. It was the coldest water he’d ever been in. It wasn’t good at all.

JFK got off duty and switched out with another one of the lifeguards so he went with Vincent who was just sticking by the edge. A 7 feet deep pool isn’t good for a 5’7 person. “Hey, Van Gogh. What’s wrong?”

Vincent got a bit startled but he smiled once he realized it was JFK there. “Eh, nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why aren’t you uh, having fun? You want me to swim with you?”

“Eh....Sure.”

“Good.” JFK gently grabbed Vincent by his waist and hoisted him up so he’d sit on his shoulders. This was clearly not good for the already panicking gay boy and JFK sensed it. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. I promise.”

Vincent kept close to JFK, not wanting to fall. Even if JFK was holding him close, Vincent was still afraid of falling off of his shoulders. 

“You sure you er uh, don’t wanna go to the deep end?”

“N-No. I don’t want to”

“Come on! It’s fun.”

“Can we just...I don’t know, sit on the steps?”

“Sure, whatever you want.” JFK made his way back to the steps, placing Van Gogh down as well. “So what’s the issue? I can tell you’re not doing fine today.”

“Uh. I’m good.”

“No, you’re not. Didn’t I tell ya you’re not good at faking it?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Promise.”

Vincent cupped his hand and leaned to JFK’s ear, deciding he’d have to say it at some point. “I like you.”

JFK laughed quietly, gently patting Vincent's head. “I like you too.”

“What.”

“Yeah, you couldn’t tell?”

“No, not really.”

“Wow. I thought I was being obvious.”

“No you weren’t!”

“How? I was literally er uh, holding your hand today.”

“Yeah, well...uhm....Shut up.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
